A Christmas Surprise
by Flame's-Abyss
Summary: Draco Malfoy Learns the Ture meaning of a Christmas Surprise. Pls R


**_Disclaimer:_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

One evening on the way back from his mother's place, Draco found himself recalling the events of that morning and how he would never forget them when…

**(That Morning)**

It is Christmas morning and all is gloomy as usual at the Malfoy's house. Malfoy is awing at the amount of gifts he was getting even though he is 22. But what was even more of a shocker was that his mother had bought his new fiancé a gift too, which made him feel awkward because they had just got engaged the month before.

While Narcissa was cooking the turkey and the baked potatoes and the stuffy along wit the rest of the Christmas goodies using the "wingaurdium leviaso" and other self-cooking spells so she could stay with the family while lunch was cooking.

"Mum you spent way to much on me" Draco said even though he was glad she had because he took everything he could get and then some.

"Non-sense, my little Draco-puff"

"I'm not so little anymore… and I told you a thousand times to … STOP calling me that!"

"Don't you take that tone with me"

" I can and I will"

**Slap**

"What did you say???"

"I'm sorry"

"That's right, now shall we begin opening gifts?"

So the whole family began opening gifts, Draco received a new enchanted watch and an expensive mirror that could tell the weather for the day though Draco, disliked this and wanted to return it the second he got it because of the money it was probably worth.

"Women, here is your gift…"

"Thank you hunn"

Draco's gave his wife a pearl necklace with silver embayed bead in-between each one. While she was awing at this absolutely superb thing, his mother finished cooking their traditional holiday meal.

After they finished eating the whole family talked for a while and keep at it for a good 20 minutes then Draco decided he had enough and got impatient and requested (ordered) that they leave and head home.

When they got home Draco was still rather frustrated because his wife had not given him his Christmas gift yet, so then he fathomed that his wife did not get him anything, which only further irritated him so when he got fed up enough and couldn't find his wife he marched up to their room for some good ol' manaja une (one some). But when he got up to their room he….

… Found his wife lying there in nothing but he would soon to find out to be his "Christmas present".

"Umm???"

"Umm what?? Don't you like…?"

"Yes I d-…" realizing that he was about to admit he liked something he got hold of his senses and taunted it off.

"What is that for anyways???"

"Do I need a reason to make myself look nice for my husband"

"I, I guess not…"

"Well, if you must know this is your Christmas gift. I bought it especially for you because I know you like to be teased"

Draco not failing to notice that the leisure was thin enough to just barely see the hardened nipples of his wife and her shaven womanliness, started to feel his manhood getting aroused in his ropes.

"Well you sure know what I like"

"Its my job now it is not?"

Watching his wife lick her lips and play with her breasts he walked over to her and started to slowly make his way up her legs with his hands when…

"This isn't fair you have an advantage over me!!"

"How so?"

"I'm practically naked and you're fully clothed!"

"So"

"So… you want this off or not?!?!"

Getting frustrated but to aroused to let his temper come through he simply removed his rope tie to reveal that he himself was completely nude under it"

"That's better!!"

"May I continue?" Telling more so than he was asking.

"Yes"

So again he began rubbing his hand up his wife legs this time with no interference and so he slowly began to remove her leisure when…

"Leave it on"

"Very well"

So getting frustrated even more he skipped the running his hands part and jumped right to the part where he begins to kiss her deeply and rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipples and then she began to softly moan and Draco wanted to hear more so he began to cup one breast and lick down her neck and suck on the other breast.

"Oh- Draco keep going"

He liked the power he had over his wife moan so he inserted one finger into her while still cupping one breast he kissed down her leaving a few marks along the way and then slipping his tongue into her wetness and increasing its pace to a very rapid flick where it keep hitting her clit so in turn she moaned even louder but he wanted her to scream she just would scream for him though no matter how hard he tried so then he realized that maybe if he stuck his cock into her she would so he did and her reaction was

"About time mmmmmmmmmmmmm HARDER!!!"

So for once he did what she wanted and obliged by going harder and as fast as he could until he came a few minutes later

"… That's all you got??"

With that statement running through his head he got himself hard again and this time made it last longer and she did scream for him.

"Oh-Draco, DRaco, DRAco, DRACo, oh-DRACO" with that she finished and he let himself cum too.

Satisfied with his Christmas Gift, the dark red with black lace leisure his wife was wearing he said

"Thank you… that was the best Christmas gift I have ever received"

"You're quite welcome, but next year it's your turn"

**(That Evening)**

**RING **

Draco's new mugle cell phone went off

"Good Evening, Draco"

"Hi, Mother"

"So how was your Christmas?"

"It was…. Unforgettable"

"So then, I take it you already got the gift I told Hermione to get for you???"

"You, what!?!?!?!?!?!?…"

With that his mother hung up the phone leaving him to ponder what she had just said on this very Merry Christmas Eve

**Authors Note:** Hey all who read this I just want to say thank you for reading my story and may the holiday bring you everything you ask for,

Merry Christmas,

Flame's-Abyss


End file.
